bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Comic Land Smackdown
The Comic Land Smackdown is a fighting game in the works by Skorpyo pitting some of BZPower's most well-known Comic Makers against each other in familiar landmarks around the Comic Land. It is set up much like the Super Smash Bros. games, only is much simpler, since it is being made independently. Please note that 'Smackdown' is only a working title and could change anytime(hopefully soon). Idea The basic idea of the game is the same as that of Super Smash Bros. . For anyone who's never played a Smash Bros. game(you poor, deprived souls):You beat the living daylights out of your opponents until they go flying off the screen with a satisfying explosion. Fun, huh? The only real difference is that in The Comic Land Smackdown is that you do it with Comic Makers like Dark709 instead of Nintendo characters like Mario. Fighters The point of the game is, again, to duke it out as today's hottest BZPower Comic Makers. The thirteen that Skorpyo wants to ask are(this list may change as the members decline or agree or Skorpyo decides to put in others): *Skorpyo;Accepted *Philipnova798;Accepted *Gavla;Not yet asked *Rogwiz;Not yet asked *Nuparurocks;Not yet asked *Dark709;Not yet asked *Angry Nidhiki;Not yet asked *Dokuma;Not yet asked *Dylan;Not yet asked *Venom;Not yet asked *Khols;Not yet asked *Makito;Not yet asked *iPenguin;Not yet asked All characters in the game will be in RZ sprite form. There may also be small amounts of voice acting(such as a scream or saying before a Final Smash-Type move{Skorpyo has yet to come up with a creative name for the game's Final Smash}). Also, the only characters in the game will be Comic Makers;No other characters. Release Date No final release date has been set for the game, but Skorpyo wants to get it done by April or May 2010. If he's lucky. Game-Making Credits Skorpyo is planning to do all the coding himself, has already finished the music(The music is being 'borrowed' from another fighting game Skorpyo is working on:Not Bionicle-related), and may do the backgrounds himself(possibly with some help). The kit credits go to RZ, and the Comic Makers have already painted RZ sprites of themselves. Skorpyo is putting together the move sheets himself. Credit goes to Dark709 for creating the Comic Land. Stages Not many Stages are planned yet, but a few that Skorpyo knows he wants to do are: *The Occhio Beach-The sandy, warm beachlines of the easternmost Twin Occhio Lake. *Tohu Tower-The roof of the Tohu Tower and location of the Battle of Malice Borg. *BZ Square-The town square in BZMetru that includes such landmarks as Tohu Tower and the famous Eatery. *Random Field-The Random field in the central Comic Land where Project Unlikely takes place. *Generic Comic Studio-A Generic Comic Studio where Generic Comics take place. Generically. That's all for now, but Skorpyo also asks the potoential fighters what they would like, so check frequently over the next few weeks! Trivia *You would think Skorpyo got inspiration while playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but he actually first thought of it while playing Mario Kart Wii. *The game was originally supposed to feature a 'Comic Maker Maker' so non-included Comic Makers could put their own characters in the mix. The next thought immediately after this was 'NO'. *Other working titles were 'The Comic Land Brawl', 'The Comic Land X', and 'The Comicl Land War'. Skorpyo then noted how Brawl was taken, X was the lamest thing he'd ever heard, and War would make it sound like a shooting game. Category:Video Games